


Stuffed

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sensuality, Sexual Roleplay, explicit sexual content in later chapters, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by kmmerc, see notes for info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Laid Plans.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Title: Stuffed  
Rating: Teen to Explicit (chapter 2)  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Tags: Explicit sexual content in chapter 2, Sensuality, Unrequited Longing That Is Requited

NOTES: Prompt from kmmerc who wanted a story about Reese thinking of the perfect gift for Finch and being under the impression that Harold doesn't like it. In reality Finch is inspired to use the gift in various, creative ways.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

_He knew it was perfect the moment he saw the swatch. A six inch by six inch square of the most luxuriously plush silk velvet. The way the light hit the nap, shimmering highlights dancing across its surface as he turned it first one way, then another made looking away impossible. His fingers stroked the small scrap of cloth, its texture almost caressing his hand; warming as it absorbed heat from his extremity. And the color....._

_"What did you say this was?"_

_"Imperial Purple." The sales clerk's smile held a touch of smugness. "We stock it in other fabric types, but the silk velvet is special order and..." he paused, unwilling to offend a potential customer but compelled to be honest, "rather high-end."_

_"That's not an issue. Would it work for what I want?"_

_"Absolutely! It will make an attractive and extremely comfortable piece and, if I may say so, one that should be guaranteed to please anyone of discriminating taste."_

_The man smiled, stroking the swatch again. “Would you **buy** it?”_

_“Sir, if I could I would without hesitation. If I received it as a gift, I would be flattered in the extreme.” The clerk’s reply was so emphatic, its sincerity could not be faked._

_The man smiled again, offering the swatch back with great reluctance. The clerk’s upraised hand forestalled the gesture. “Please, keep it if you like. Shall I put the order in for you? We can have the piece ready for delivery in two weeks. Normally it would be a bit longer but we happen to have the proper framing lumber on hand and the main delay is in waiting for the fabric to arrive at our import warehouses in San Francisco.”_

_“Can you expedite air shipping from the source?”_

_The clerk goggled at the notion, pulling himself together after a moment and swallowing down his surprise. “Ah.....it’s highly unusual but yes, we certainly would be able to, although the cost-”_

_“Again, not an issue. Say if it was overnighted, how much would that shave off production time?”_

_“We could have it completed within the week.”_

_“Anything you can do on your end to speed things up, without cutting corners would be appreciated.”_

_“Absolutely sir. We pride ourselves in turning out the highest quality product available in as prompt a manner as possible. I promise you, you **will** be satisfied with your purchase. If you aren’t, we’ll buy it back at twice our selling price.”_

_John chuckled at the clerk’s tone of offended dignity._

_“Thank you. Text me at this number when it is ready. I’ll be picking it up myself.”_

_“Very good sir.” The clerk took the proffered black AE card with great respect, all fears of a declined transaction swept aside. He took Mr. Rooney’s signature and handed a receipt back along with the exclusive charge plate._

_The clerk watched the tall man depart; appreciating the way the black suit and crisp white shirt complimented his lean frame. Once his customer was out the door, he raised his eyes towards heaven, kissing his fingers. The commission on this sale alone would pay his rent for the next month. He turned to his laptop and began inputting the order data._

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

John spent the next seven days fingering the swatch of silk velvet in his pocket and grinning like an idiot between dealing with the numbers. It had taken all his acting abilities as a covert op to keep Finch from realizing he was up to something. As it was, two numbers virtually back to back kept Harold’s attention diverted better than any counter-measure Reese might have taken. It also had the added benefit of making the time pass more quickly for himself. When the clerk’s text arrived at last, John practically skipped to the custom furniture studio to retrieve his prize. 

He had to time things just right. It was imperative that John stage his gift so that Finch would find it before Reese arrived at the library. This also meant that he’d have to sneak in _after_ Harold had left for the evening to do so, in order to keep from arousing the recluse’s suspicions. Fortunately, the thing itself was easily carried on his shoulder.

Depositing his treasure in a corner next to his weapons stash (the _one_ spot in the library Finch would absolutely avoid), John covered it with a small tarp and continued on to the reading room.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

For once Finch left before he did, wishing the op a good evening as he and Bear headed out for that mysterious unknown place Harold called home. John grinned, all his careful plans for a stealthy re-entry now rendered moot thanks to the mercurial whims of his employer. 

He waited a good half-hour, on the off chance that Harold might return for some bit of hardware or book that he simply _must_ take with him. With Finch truly gone for the night, Reese retrieved his surprise from its hiding place. _I just hope this will be something he actually does want._

The op had noticed how Harold's limp was more pronounced after the recluse had spent several hours in chairs, bent over his keyboards and monitors. Even when Finch did take some downtime to read he would shift about on the battered leather sofa, elevating his bad leg slightly to try and ease his discomfort. The small step-stools that made re-shelving books easier were simply too uncomfortable to be used as a footrest for extended periods. John had painstakingly measured the height of the sofa and of Harold's preferred desk chairs in order to calculate the exact size his gift should be. 

As he looked at the ottoman in the light of the reading room lamps, John had to admire again how beautiful it was. The Imperial Purple velvet upholstery looked even better on the round, stuffed piece of furniture than it had as a swatch. He _had_ chosen well; having noted how often Harold favored that exact shade in his pantheon of ties, waistcoats and pocket squares. John allowed himself a moment of smug self-congratulation as he stroked a hand over its top, reveling anew in the amazing plushness of the fabric. The op had a sudden urge to rub his face against it. 

Sighing, Reese resisted temptation and replaced the now cushion topped library stool beside the couch with the luxurious ottoman. He stood up, cocking his head to one side as he pictured his partner discovering the new addition. 

As much as he wished to be present to see Finch's reaction, John didn't want to cause the very private man any undue embarrassment by making a spectacle of his gift. Besides, catching Harold in the act of using it would be even more entertaining. He determined to stay away from the library the next day, unless Finch called him with a new number.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

NOTES: Chapter 2 will be posted soon. K, hope you're enjoying this and I promise, there is much fun yet to (cough, cough) come.


	2. A Good Pouf* (*see beginning chapter notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wonders if his gift to Finch has even been noticed.....

Title: Stuffed  
Chapter 2: A Good Pouf*  
Rating: NC-17 (explicit sexual content)  
Relationship: Finch/Reese  
Tags: slash (M/M), first time, sexy use of a piece of furniture

 

*The term 'pouf' is used here in regards to its _proper_ meaning-an overstuffed, squat, cylindrical ottoman/footrest and NOT for the derogatory slang definition by which it is also known.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

Two days passed without any word. On the third morning, Reese was close to wearing a groove in the floor of his apartment. Although he desperately wanted Finch to be the first to mention the ottoman, John was eaten up by curiosity as to how it had been received. The lack of activity was starting to get to the op and his patience was almost at the breaking point when the phone rang at last.

"New number Finch?"

_"Not as yet, Mr. Reese. I merely wanted to make sure you were alright. You've not been by the library of late; a situation not in keeping with your normal behavior."_

John's lips twisted into a grimace of irritation. "Just wanted some downtime, Harold."

_"You don't sound very relaxed...."_

"Even peace gets old after a certain point, Finch."

_"If you find yourself at loose ends, Mr. Reese there are a few things you can do for me if you like."_

John was tempted to refuse merely out of spite but he _was_ bored. _If nothing else, it gives me an excuse to go to the library. Finch will **have** to say something then._ He sighed, injecting just enough annoyance into his voice to make his acceptance plausible.

"What do you need?"

Finch rattled off a laundry list of errands that would wind up taking the op to four of the five boroughs. John took dutiful notes and then headed out to complete his busywork. It was a mark of how distracted he’d been that Reese was half-way to Chinatown before he realized what was going on. 

_That sneaky little-_ If John got everything Finch had asked for it would be a good three hours before he returned to the library. _If Harold wants me away from there, then that’s exactly where I should be._

Reese caught the subway back to Manhattan and made his way to their lair via a meandering route that took advantage of surveillance ‘dead zones’ along the way. He crept up the main staircase, utilizing every ounce of his covert skills to move as silently as possible. John stopped just outside the reading room, head cocked to listen for any activity.

A faint creaking reached his ears, along with the sounds of labored breathing. Reese eased through the archway and froze, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets at the sight before him.

A decidedly disheveled Harold Finch was perched on the ottoman, his pale buttocks a shocking contrast to the deep purple of the fabric. Harold’s spine was arched, head thrown back as far as the titanium pins in his neck would allow. Harold's trousers and boxers were puddled around his ankles, the elegant silver buckled garters securing his dress socks clearly visible to John's hungry gaze. 

The recluse had unbuttoned his waistcoat and removed his tie. Reese's eyes roved over the V of silvery brown hair showing at the neck of Finch's now undone collar. One hand was braced on the edge of the ottoman’s top; the recluse’s fingers buried in the nap of the velvet. Finch’s other hand was wrapped around his penis, stroking it with a determined rhythm. His eyes were screwed shut and a needy moan slipped from his half-open mouth.

John swallowed, his cock stirring as he watched Harold pleasure himself. The op felt his feet moving, helpless to resist the erotic tableau he’d walked in on. He was about to speak when the older man called out, his broken pleading a far cry from the poised, cool voice Reese was used to hearing through his earpiece.

"Joh-n.... _please!_ "

The op froze, Harold's desperate begging causing the blood to shoot straight to John's crotch. 

"Need you Mr. Reese.... _god, John!!_ "

That did it. His erection now straining against his slacks to the point of pain, John Reese moved close enough to touch the other man. His own voice was rough with need.

_"Harold....."_

Finch gasped, his eyes flying open in shock as he jumped up. At once his back cramped even as his feet tangled in his pants, causing him to fall forward. Harold closed his eyes, waiting for the sickening crunch that would indicate he'd hit the hardwood floor only to have his freefall halted by strong arms pinning him across the chest and hips. The op's grunt of effort only confirmed who it was that had walked in on Finch.

John could feel the older man's back muscles spasming and his arms tightened a fraction to take all of his partner's weight. "Easy Finch....just relax, I've got you."

Helpless to do anything else until the cramps passed, Harold hung in the taller man's powerful grasp. Only when the pain began to ebb did humiliation flood in to take its place. He struggled feebly.

"Let me go Mr. Reese."

"Calm down Harold." 

John's breath against his ear sent shivers down Finch's spine again, ones having nothing to do with fear. He was very conscious of his employee's warm arm pressing against his groin. His cock, which had deflated when he fell, now began to stir again; the friction of John's arm hair against the sensitive skin stimulating him. He squirmed, turning his head away from Reese's.

"Please John...just go."

"You know I can't...not after seeing you like this." The op's voice was warm, coaxing; holding a note of longing that Finch had never heard before. "I heard what you said, Harold....heard you call for me."

Finch bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for- it doesn't matter."

"Yes, Harold it does." John pressed gentle kisses along Finch's jaw, nuzzling his sideburn and chuckling in his ear as Reese felt the recluse's arousal continuing to grow. "It matters very much to me. I want you too."

"What?"

"I don't buy just anyone a $30,000 piece of furniture Finch. I take it you like my gift?"

Harold felt John's lips curl into a smile against his cheek. "I've wanted to be with you for a long time now, Harold. I didn't think I had a chance with you. I know you probably won't believe me but I don't care about your past or your real name." 

Reese rubbed his nose in the recluse's hair. "If you ever want to _tell_ me those things, then fine. I'm with you, here and now; that's all that really matters."

Harold stilled, absorbing everything John was telling him. Although he was completely at Reese's mercy, the op had made no attempt to press further intimacies on him. If seduction had been his purpose, then John could easily have brought Finch off by now. _He's waiting_ , Harold realized, _waiting for me to choose._ He took a couple of deep breaths to settle himself.

"I-I want you too, John." 

This shy, hesitant confession melted Reese's heart. He sighed, pressing his nose into the hollow of the recluse's throat. "Why don't we sit down."

John straightened up, carefully lifting Finch's feet off the floor just enough for him to shuffle backwards. He sat far back on the ottoman, spreading his legs and tucking Finch between his thighs. 

Harold swallowed, feeling engulfed by the larger frame of his partner. It was a comforting sensation, he realized. He didn't feel trapped, although he was still quite embarrassed by his state of dishabille compared to Reese's. The op's black clad legs contrasted with his own pale, naked ones. His mind pictured how he must look; stripped, undone, needy with still John fully dressed. His cock throbbed, betraying his thoughts.

"What do you want, Harold?" Reese's arms loosened enough to allow his hands to slide down to stroke Finch's thighs. "If you say so, I'll leave but I'd very much like to show you how I feel."

John's voice dropped down into that register that Finch privately thought of as his _audible orgasm inducing_ range. And finally, Harold acknowledged his true desires.

"Will you touch me?"

"Is that what you _really_ want?"

_"Yes...."_ One word, barely audible and so full of suppressed longing that it eroded the last of Reese's restraint.

Without saying anything further, John caressed Finch's left thigh, strong fingers brushing lightly over his skin; playing with the generous amount of hair that covered the recluse's limb. Harold slumped into the op's chest, his head lolling against the broad shoulder that now supported him; _had_ supported him in every other way for the past three years.

John's other hand reached up to undo the remaining buttons on Finch's shirt, murmuring in delight at the fact that Harold had eschewed an undershirt. Baring the recluse's chest, John stroked the older man's pectorals, marveling in the muscle tone he found. Finch didn't show it but he had very good upper body strength for his slight build. 

Harold gave a quiet _'ooohh'_ of longing when John's fingers brushed his nipple. The op responded by teasing the sensitive bud until it peaked into a tight knot. Finch's hips bucked and he moaned as John's left hand slipped between his thighs to grip his penis.

_"John....."_

Finch was positioned on the ottoman so that his scrotum hung over the cushioned top, its sensitive skin brushing against the stool's side with each movement of his hips. The silky feel of the velvet sent pulses of desire straight to his cock, increasing his pleasure. The op began to kiss him again, paying particular attention to the surgical scars on his neck; exploring them with gentle strokes of his tongue before pressing his lips against the raised ridges of flesh.

Harold’s brain switched off, his whole being subsumed in the tide of desire flooding through him. When John teased his slit, the op’s fingers liberally coated in the hot slickness of Finch’s pre-come, Harold cried out; wailing John’s name even as he begged his partner for more.

Reese’s senses were filled with Harold; the salty taste of his skin, the musky scent of his essence, the silky texture of his chest and body hair and the wonderful, beautiful sound of his voice as he stammered out his need. To have this incredibly private man nearly naked and writhing between his thighs was all that the op could have wished for and more. Everything came down to Harold....pleasing him, bringing him to completion was the only thing that mattered and it was to that end that John devoted all his attention. 

Harold’s fingers dug into Reese’s thighs, holding on for dear life as he felt himself being brought closer and closer to his peak. He panted as John’s tongue swiped up the side of his neck, probing into his ear. The op’s whispered _“Do you even know how beautiful you are to me?”_ coupled with a firm tug on his crown pushed him over the edge and Finch grunted as his hips thrust against Reese’s hand; hot semen spurting between the op’s fingers to spatter on the floor. John’s hips surged against his back and the op gave a muffled cry of his own.

Finch’s body went lax, unresisting as Reese’s arms wrapped around his torso, holding him through the trembling aftershocks of his orgasm. For a long moment all he could do was take shuddering breaths and marvel anew that John, _his John_ , wanted him. All at once his eyes flew open in horror.

“The ottoman!”

Reese’s rumble of laughter vibrated against Finch’s spine.

“It’s alright Harold. What the floor didn’t catch, I did.”

Finch colored in embarrassment. “I had my pocket square out before but-”

“but now you have someone to help take care of it.” John smiled into Harold's neck once more. “And my own contribution is contained for the moment.”

Finch turned just enough to look up at his partner in surprise. “You mean?” 

John grinned down at him. “I haven’t come in my pants in almost thirty years Finch....you’re a pretty persuasive guy.”

They both started to laugh, long and loudly enough that Bear came looking to see what all the commotion was about. John reassured the malinois and ordered him back to his bed even as he helped his partner clean up.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

NOTES: There will be a final chapter posted, which will also be explicit in content (yay for Rinch!) Thanks for everyone’s patience while I fill these last couple of prompts and for waiting for me to get back in the saddle on my regular stories. 

The prompts did the trick and I now feel like writing again. Thank you one and all to those who submitted requests!


	3. Well Built and Hard-Wearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's freakin' 5 below zero where I live and if I'm going to freeze at least I can heat things up with some Rinch!

Title: Stuffed  
Chapter III: Well Built and Hard-Wearing  
Rating: NC-17 (explicit sexual content)  
Relationship: Finch/Reese  
Tags: slash (M/M), role-play, d/s, mild bondage (may be triggery for some)

NOTES: Contained within is a role-play scenario between our boys. Although its basis is somewhat factual, obviously for the sake of fiction and sexual fantasy historical accuracy will be thrown out the window at some point. In any case, enjoy the final chapter of 'Stuffed'.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

As much as John wanted to invite Harold back to his loft, he knew the billionaire would need some alone time to process their encounter. Judging by the warm glances Finch was giving him though, Reese surmised that his partner was not unhappy with the way things had fallen out.

John _did_ walk him to his car, making no bones about kissing Harold goodnight. Finch returned the op's embrace without hesitation before settling himself into the backseat. John waited until the limousine turned the corner before making his way home, enjoying the aura of quiet contentment that enveloped him.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

The Machine delivered a new number first thing the next morning, leaving them no time for idle discussion. It was another 48 hours before one Atticus Plummer was remanded into police custody for the attempted murder of his neighbor in order to gain possession of the woman’s collection of rare stamps. 

John stopped by his apartment to shower and change before returning to the library; the hope of spending more quality time with Finch rising in him. Harold was not there when he arrived. Bear's absence reassured him that his partner had most likely taken the dog out for a much needed walk. Reese prowled around their lair in restless anticipation. He noticed an open book laying over the arm of the couch and leaned down to read the title; _Epirus and the Empire-A Kingdom Apart_. 

John skimmed the page where Finch had obviously left off before taking Bear out, reading about the defeat of the last Epirian prince and the fall of the tiny monarchy to its surrounding neighbors. The illustrative plate opposite the text showed a tanned, muscular Hellenistic warrior clad in a short-sleeved chiton of scarlet. This was covered by a heroic cuirass and backplate, cast in bronze. Matching forearm and shin guards, coupled with a bronze helmet bearing a crest of scarlet horsehair completed the uniform. 

The op's eyes wandered over the realistic depiction of pectoral muscles, nipples and abs ornamenting the cuirass, then darted from the drawing to his gift to Finch and back. A grin spread across Reese's face and he carefully returned the book to its resting place. John headed towards the refurbished employee bathroom, his mind planning yet another surprise for Harold.

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

Finch let Bear off lead, the dog shaking himself thoroughly before running ahead into the reading room. Harold chuckled as he hung up his coat. Bear had given the recluse exactly eight minutes of relaxation time before padding over to stand next to the couch, leash in his jaws, and stare at him with pleading eyes. Although keen to delve further into the history of ancient Greece, Finch had taken the malinois out at once. 

He noticed his partner’s own coat already occupying another hook and smiled. He’d hoped John would stop by after their mission was complete. Harold felt his face grow warm as he recalled their activities of three days ago. Finch had engaged in some deep soul-searching after he'd returned to his safe house that night. He'd found no reason to think John was lying about his attraction to Harold and so the recluse had decided to see how further interactions with his partner might progress.

With such thoughts occupying him, Finch was halfway to his desk before he actually heard the faint strains of music carrying through to him from the next room. It took Harold a moment to recognize it as an ancient paean to the goddess Athena. Confused, he stepped through the archway leading to the stacks only to freeze at the sight of John Reese.

The op had stripped down to a pair of dark blue briefs. Reese's wrists were bound in front of his body with what Finch now recognized as one of his favorite ties. The purple paisley silk exactly matched the new ottoman.

"Mr. Reese? What is-" 

"My name is Ioannes, son of Pyrrhus the Second; Prince of Epirus." John inclined his head, his voice taking on a respectful tone. "As your army has conquered my father's land, General Perdix; so have I been brought to you as your rightful spoils of war."

Finch glanced at his book, swallowing as he realized what John was intending. When his eyes returned again to his partner's nearly nude body Harold fell into the scene at once.

"You don't much resemble a crown prince.... surely my officers have sent a stable keeper to me as a jest instead.”

_John looked coolly at the older man._ “You doubt my words, Perdix?”

“You will address me as master or I will have you horsewhipped, king‘s son or no.” _Harold’s words were clipped, his voice radiating authority and Reese felt a shiver run through him as he realized Finch had fully joined the game._

_Harold moved to stand just out of reach of John’s bound hands._ “Despite who you claim to have been, what you are _now_ is my property. In that you are correct Ioannes.” He waited without further comment until his captive bowed his head again, acknowledging the older man’s status as his owner. _Finch smiled._

“Very well then, we shall inspect our new possession. Place your hands behind your head and do not speak unless I bid you to.”

_John did as he was told, doing his best to keep silent but unable to suppress a quiet hiss as Harold’s hands stroked his chest._ Insistent fingers plucked at his nipples, pinching them into throbbing sensitivity. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, splashing onto his shoulder. He bit his lip as the teasing continued.

“You seem to like this Ioannes; have many men made use of you?” 

The prince’s cheeks flushed at the implication that his virtue was to be had so cheaply. “None master. I shared intimacies when I was still a youth only with one close friend. Other than that I am...untried.”

“Good....very good. Of course you will gain much experience under my tutelage, _formosa mea_.” Perdix all but purred at Ioannes, one hand still tormenting the younger man’s nipple while his other traced the small spiderweb of scar tissue on his captive’s shoulder.

“How were you wounded?”

“I took an arrow trying to save an arbiter’s son from being stolen by slavers.”

“And here?” The general’s fingers trailed down to trace the dimple in the prince’s side.

Ioannes’ face hardened. “One of my officers, a man I thought worthy of my trust, betrayed me. He tried to have me killed.”

“What happened to him?” _Finch’s voice was soft, awed by John’s ability to weave enough reality into their fantasy to lend it credence._

Cold blue eyes met his. “He is dead.”

“Then we need concern ourselves with him no longer.”

Perdix’s hand slid lower still to cup the prince’s groin, fingers kneading the very prominent bulge of Ioannes’ cock. He felt it surge against his palm, as it grew even stiffer.

“It is true you have the thews of a soldier rather than a laborer, _regis filius_. If such a royal fighter you be, how is it you come to be my prisoner?”

_Damn Harold......Reese struggled to answer even as Finch continued to fondle him._

“I-I was on the front lines, master.”

“A prince who is also a spear-carrier?! Now I know you lie, Ioannes.”

“No, I refused the commission my father purchased for me. I am a fighter, not a tribune and so joined my comrades in defending my homeland.” He swallowed down a moan as the general massaged Ioannes’ crown.

“I acquitted myself well until I was hit by a spear butt across my helm. It dropped me and when I came to myself, I found I had been taken prisoner.”

“How did you come to be in this state?” Perdix indicated his nudity.

“Your officers restrained me. Piece by piece they stripped me of my armor, then tore my chiton. One of them bathed me, saying that I could not be brought to you filthy and stinking of blood.”

“My men know to look after my comfort....a task which you will learn in time too, Ioannes.” _Harold slid both his hands under the waistband of John’s shorts._ “Let us see if you are worthy of my attentions, princeling.”

_John groaned as his underwear was roughly pulled down his legs. Finch tapped one foot, then the other and he stepped out of the garment. Harold threw it to one side._

The general’s husky laughter rang in Ioannes’ ears, causing his cock to throb. Perdix’s hand squeezed his shaft, pumping him. “Most impressive, your highness.”

_God, Finch was good at this....too good. John was all but babbling as Harold worked him, precum oozing from his slit and slicking Finch’s fingers._

“M-master, I’m-” Ioannes yelped as Perdix pinched the base of his cock.

“You’ll come when I allow you too. Bend over and place your arms on this”, he indicated the ottoman. “It’s time you served your intended purpose.”

“Yes master.” _Reese rested his elbows on the velvet fabric, pressing his cheek into the cushioned softness and drawing one knee up to better display his ass._

_It was Harold’s turn to be amazed. To watch John yield to Finch’s control so willingly was breathtakingly beautiful. The recluse had never felt so empowered in his life. That John trusted in him so much meant everything. And now it was time for Harold to reward that trust._

Ioannes felt slick fingers slip between his buttocks to tickle the puckered ring of muscle buried deep within them. He whimpered, doing his best to relax into the surprisingly gentle touches.

“What are you?”

“Yours master.”

“And what may I do with you?” the general’s finger breached his opening.

“Anything you wish, master.”

“Good boy.” Perdix slowly worked the prince’s anus, stretching and loosening the muscles to the point where Ioannes’ knees were shaking. At last he withdrew them.

“Master... _please!_ ”

“Shhh.....easy _formosa mea_. The gods favor patience.”

_John heard the quiet metallic click of a zipper being undone and Finch’s heavy breathing. A slick, blunt warmth pressed between his cheeks this time and Reese leaned back into it as Harold’s cock slipped inside him. He couldn’t help his gasp of pleasure. Finch’s only response was to lay a gentle hand on his back._

_Harold began to move, slow shallow strokes at first; building intensity until he was slamming into John. The op cried out as Finch’s crown hit his prostate; bucking backwards to encourage Harold to do it again._

Perdix held onto the prince’s shoulder, steadying himself as he pushed again and again. “Now, Ioannes!”

_“Harold!”_

John exploded, feeling his sphincter clench around Harold and pulling Finch over the edge with him. The older man grunted as he emptied himself deep inside his partner. At last he pulled out and Reese slumped down over the ottoman, trembling from the aftershocks.

“Hell Harold....that was amazing!”

Finch rubbed his hands over John’s back, only pausing when the op finally stood up. Reese looked thoroughly disheveled and a smug warmth filled Harold’s chest to know that he was the cause of it.

“Your abilities would honor any stage you chose to perform on John.”

“Did you like it?” Reese’s expression was anxious and Finch hastened to reassure him. 

“It was a very enjoyable and pleasant surprise, just as much as the other one was.”

“Crap!” John turned, expecting the worst, only to find the recluse’s waistcoat protecting the purple fabric, his semen soaking into the brown wool plaid. He’d not even realized Harold had taken it off.

“Sorry about your vest Finch.”

“A minor inconvenience....but if we are going to continue to be inspired by this,” Harold patted the ottoman with a proprietary fondness, “then we had best look into a washable cover for it.” Finch’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Or perhaps a few of them.”

John smirked in reply. “Makes sense if you like a gift that keeps on giving.”

“With you....always.”

**ottoottoottoottoottoottootto**

 

NOTES: Wow, that went so far into left field that I don’t even know how I got there! I had planned on doing a standard ‘Reese lets Finch take control & bend him over the velvet footstool’ scenario but just before I got up this morning I had this role-play fantasy pop into my head with the two of them & for better or worse I went with it. Hope it was somewhat enjoyable. 

Latin/English: _formosa mea_ -my beauty; _regis filius_ -king’s son; Perdix-Partridge; (Greek) Ioannes-John. The book I referenced on Epirus does not exist.


End file.
